Jake Paul
Jake Paul is a YouTube personality who has attained over 17 million subscribers on his YouTube channel. Jake Paul has used his Team 10 van multiple times, as well as being able to "dab on" people. He was eliminated in Freedom! Island in 20th place after receiving 4 votes. However, he eventually rejoined the contest but was eliminated again in 8th place after receiving 6 votes from his fellow contestants. Jake Paul has yet to return as a contestant in Freedom! Island Deluxe. ''Appearance'' Jake Paul is an adult male born in 1997 January 17th in Ohio and currently lives in Los Angelos. He is 5'11" and has blond hair with brown eyes. Jake Paul's appearance in the series has always stayed the same with few exceptions. His body in the show is composed of his head with a grey stick body. Jake Paul's abilities are considerably powerful of that of a human being. He has used the Team 10 van multiple times to run people over and also to stay afloat in a river. Jake Paul has throught the series "dabbed on" people, the act of dabbing on someone with the person on the receiving end usually getting crippled. Jake Paul has a some what high pitched voice, which is made to emulate his voice in real life. He often uses "bro" excessively and makes many references to his song "Its Everyday bro." ''Freedom! Island'' Jake Paul made his first appearance in episode 1a of Freedom! Island, his first words being "Its Everyday Bro!". Jake Paul was successful in the first challenge, being able to knock off many other contestants to lead the final winners to him and Domino. In episode 1b, Jake Paul made his own team with himself, Ronald, Blue Shell, Maidvelia, Ramen, Nany, Steve , Waluigi, Bout, and Hitler in that order. Jake Paul names his team the "Jaker Paulers," named after his own real life fandom. Jake Paul uses his Team 10 van in order to cross the river with the other Jake Paulers. Jake Paul eventually falls into the river when they plummet down the waterfall. Jake Paul's team was put up for elimination; but he did not know he was going to be the first contestant eliminated from the series. 'Elimination' After the Jake Paulers were put up for elimination, Jake Paul was eliminated after receiving 4 votes, moreso than any other contestant at the time. He is fired into the Freedom! Dungeon with a bullet bill, being the first of many to be sent there. Even though he was the first to be eliminated, this is not the last time the viewers will see Jake Paul in the contest. 'Post-Elimination' Jake Paul's next appearance was in Freedom! Island 6, the worst episode of the series. While team Avesterbone were in the dungeon, Jake Paul approached them driving the Team 10 van, much to Domino's surprise. Jake Paul killed Quintus and Avsterbone and terrorized the others. EpicYoshi throws Peanut at the van in an attempt to stop him, but Maidvelia counters with a bullet bill gun firing many blue shells at it. Once Hitler gets his death machine to work, it fires a laser that presumptively killed Jake Paul along with many others. Jake Paul appears in the next episode, seen with other eliminated contestants. He is optimistic about the situation, but helps Verble with other contestants to escape the Freedom! Dungeon. Eventually the dungeon breaks, and the eliminated contestants are escaped. Jake Paul encourages the viewers to vote him back onto the show at the end of the episode. In episode 8, during the rejoin, Jake Paul only got 2 votes while Avi's Drawing of a Jew got 5 votes, so Jake Paul was sent back to the Freedom! Dungeon. It will be a while until Jake Paul is seen again, but when he does, he shall rejoin. 'Rejoin' In episode 13, a contest is held between all of the eliminated contestants for one of them to rejoin the game. After doing relatively nothing for the contest, Jake Paul appears at the last second during a conflict between Verble and Avsterbone. Jake crashes his Team 10 van into the two while "It's Everyday, Bro" plays in the background, ensuring his return to the contest. During the challenge, Jake Paul drinks a bottle of bleach while reciting lyrics to "It's Everyday, Bro". Although it appears that he died while drinking it, he is seen later taking Ramen's portion of bleach showing clear interest drinking it. During the beginning segment of episode 14 when the surviving contestants are barbarically attacking eachother, Jake Paul is seen once again using his Team 10 van to run over contestants and directly collide with Blue Shell. Jake Paul uses the same vehicle during the challenge to bring an ice cube across the desert without it melting, claiming that the van has air-conditioning, which gets him first place in the contest. In episode 15, Jake Paul is temporarily teamed up with Ryanskip and Peanut. When Jake Paul introduces his Team 10 van to win the contest, Ryanskip throws it away claiming it was overused. The three contestants lost the challenge and caught no contestants and were put up for elimination. Jake Paul and his 2 former team mates of last episode were put up for elimination from eliminated contestants. He is voted by Maidvelia, Waluigi, Avsterbone, Cool Cat, and Blue Shell. When the deciding vote comes to Ramen, he chooses for Peanut to be eliminated. After the debut, Jake Paul is tasked with destroying an Avsterbone plushie. However, instead of destroying his copy, he only tapes a picture of himself onto it claiming it as his own "Jake Paul plushie." Jake Paul's failure to destroy the plushie gets him put up for elimination. In the end credits scene, Jake Paul gives two of his plushies to Nany and Bout in order to try to get them to stop fighting. In episode 17, Jake Paul and Bout tied in the most votes, so a battle between them decided who would go to the Freedom! Dungeon in a tiebreaker. Jake Paul easily won as he blasted Bout away by "dabbing on" him, whilst Nany was rooting for him the entire time. During the challenge, a game of mario kart, Jake Paul used his Team 10 van once again as his vehicle. Jake Paul was able to score form 3rd to 1st place, as he surpassed Steve and Nany at the last second, making him safe. In episode 18, Jake Paul is introduce to the new host, Ajit Pai. Since Jake Paul is considerably wealthy, he is able to take advantage of Ajit's greed during the duration of his stay. Jake Paul is even able to get 1st place in the contest by paying Ajit alone. In episde 19, Jake Paul pays Ajit Pai many hundreds of dollars to revive Steve and Momsterbone through Ajit Pai's payable 1-Up machine. During the elimination, Jake Paul's immunity grants him the prize, a pair of shoes, of which makes him say "What are those." When George Vanous returns, Jake Paul tells him that Nany and Steve are both eliminated, as well as the new payable 1-Up machine. During the challenge, Jake Paul folds ADOAJ into a paper airplane and throws it at the chain of contestants, which fails in knocking them down. But the paper airplane is eaten by Ronald and spat out again, which succeeds in knocking it over. Since Jake Paul failed, he is up for elimination. This will be the last time Jake Paul will lose an contest. '2nd Elimination' Since viewers voted for somebody to rejoin, the eliminated contestants voted for who to be eliminated. Maidvelia, Waluigi, EpicYoshi, Cool Cat, Blue Shell, and Bout all voted for Jake Paul, in that order. Since Ryanskip and Jake Paul both had exactly 6 votes, Steve decided who was eliminated between the two. He ended up voting for Jake Paul, stating that Ryanskip was still on his first run in the series while Jake Paul has rejoined, eliminating him from Freedom! Island for the last time. Before Jake Paul left, he played a heavily distorted excerpt from his christmas song "Litmas" until he was sent to the Freedom! Dungeon. 'Post-2nd Elimination' Jake Paul does not appear until episode 24a, when he is released by George Vanous along with all other eliminated contestants to spectate the final challenge. Jake Paul, with many other contestants, believed that ADOAJ would win the contest. Jake Paul appears briefly in episode 24b. When he sees EpicYoshi trying to take down the colossal mound of Verble clones, he suggests "dabbing on the haters", which did not work and only made EpicYoshi upset. In the final scene of Freedom! Island 24b, Jake Paul's epilogue is "Jake Paul still exploits little children on YouTube for money." ''Freedom! Island Deluxe'' Jake Paul first appears in episode 1 of Freedom! Island Deluxe when he hears "Jake Paulers" being mentioned by Butch the Bully. It is not known whether or not he thought it was referring to his old team or the name of his online fandom. After being called a dork, Jake Paul "dabs on" him, physically stunning Butch. Daddy Elijah approaches Jake Paul asking for an autograph, saying it will make his kids like him. Later during the first part of the challenge, Jake Paul suggests using the Team 10 van to cross the river. This is to the dismay of many of his old teammates like Nany, Maidvelia, Steve, Waluigi, Ramen, and Ronald. Despite the discouragement, Jake Paul uses the Team 10 van and is able to get Fox, Daddy Elijah, and even Maidvelia on board with him. Unfortunately, the four encounter a waterfall, much like in episode 1a, but none of them are able to survive and Jake Paul does not make it into Freedom! Island Deluxe. Category:FID rejects Category:Heroes Category:Eliminated First Category:Rejoined